Credits (Part I: Akasha)
These are the credits for the film V2 Chronicles Part I: Akasha. Production Credits DIRECTOR: V2 PRODUCER(S): V2 Jeremiah Gottwald WRITER(S): V2 Cast V2 as V2 / Viro Jeremiah Gottwald as Jeremiah Gottwald Sasuke Uchiha as Yuri Mobius Tenten as Naomi "Kiyomi" Mobius Kiba Inuzuka as Canis Akamaru as Akamaru Ruby Rose as Candy Clairet Yang Xiao Long as Saffron McCarthy ProJared as Prometheus YorHA 2B as Yui-VII YorHA 9S as Nine-IV McCree as Mercer Hana Song as Hana Avril Lavigne as Melissa Lavigne Melissa Lavigne as Avril Lavigne Ristar as Ristar Weiss Schnee as Isabel di Eberle Orochimaru as Lora Cobra Shesthaal Forgnar as Shesthaal Forgnar Usagi Tsukino as Serena Lelouch Lamperouge as Apollo Kaworu Nagisa as Akira Gorio Umino as Ben Madara Uchiha as James Mobius Hinata Hyuga as Nana Mobius Shinji Ikari as Spike Walker Asuka Langley Soryu as Stephanie Grant Rei Ayanami as Lily Ukina Misato Katsuragi as Allison Freeland Ryoji Kaji as Daniel Tatum Gendo Ikari as Emperor Gendo Rolo as Rolo Tifa Lockhart as Tina Lockhart Cloud Strife as Zach II Dark Chao Walker as Dark Chao Walker Blair as Blair Camie Utsushimi as Cammy Karbowski Hanta Sero as Hayden Scott Momo Yaoyorozu as Overlord Kabuto Yakushi as Sodini Raiden as Raiden X Raiden as Raiden Solid Snake as Snake Professor Venomous as Steven Venomous Mei Hatsume as Alexis Venomous Ding-Dong as Prime Minister Ding-Dong Oney as Oney Julian as Julian Fat Albert as Fat Albert Dumb Donald as Dumb Donald Kaguya Sumeragi as Mika Empress Tianzi as Lady Lolly Anna Li Xingke as Li Xingke Eridan Ampora as Dualscar Vriska Serket as Mindfang Scoutmaster Lumpus as Lumpus Terezi as Teriza Kizaru as Borsalino Knack as Knack Nepeta Leijon as Leona Catra as Catra Hotep as Hotep Whitley Schnee as Vernie Toirdelbach Monika as Monika Sayori as Sayori Yuri as Yuri Ohtani Natsuki as Natsuki Kali Belladonna as Lady Windimere Sun Wukong as Sun Wukong Lloyd Asplund as Dr. Marlon Cecile Croomy as Dr. Cecilia Sans as Dr. Sans Neopolitan as Vico Roman Torchwick as Rico Entrapta as Entrapta Hordak as Hordak Mung Daal as Dwight Dopeman Zac Efron as Zach Fair Zach Fair as Zac Efron Gumball as G-Zach Inasa as Isana Eugene Hamilton as Eugene Hamilton Equius Zahhak as Chaza Diethard Ried as Diethard Ried Nux Taku as Nux Taku King George as King George Alois Trancy as Alois Trancy Morton as Morton Gaara as Gaara Temari as Temari Jessie as Jessie James as James Yosemite Sam as Meowth Pepsiman as Pepsiman Endeavor as Endeavour Ichigo as Ichigo Rukia as Rukia Orihime as Orihime Ishida as Ishida Sonic, Shadow, Infinite, Silver, and Black Doom as themselves Char Aznable as Char Aznable Fenneko as Fenneko Tidus as Tidus Sailor Mars as Sailor Mars Sailor Mercury as Promethean Officer Roger as Roger the Cat NitroRad, Scott the Woz, and HBomberGuy as themselves Star-Lord as Michael Areklew Skifs Kevin as Kevin Eric Kaufman as Eric Kaufman Sophie Wood as Sophie Wood Stephan Kliegal as Stephan Kliegal Yato as Yato Iki Hiyori Iki as Hiyori Iki Yukine as Yukine Iki Sleet as Sleet Dingo as Dingo Yzma as Yzma Kronk as Kronk Rick Sanchez as Rickard Morty Smith as Mortimer Nergal Orphrey as Nergal Orphrey Lenzwin Vardingale as Dr. Vardingale Shigaraki as Lord Sire, Lord Duke Carine ne Britannia as Carine Chibi-Usa as Chibi-Usa Peni Parker as Peni Parker Frosta as Frosta Bill Grey as Bill Grey Seamus the Pigeon as Seamus Chester as Chester Big Smoke as Big Smoke Drake & Josh as themselves Wayne & Garth as themselves Maes Hughes as Sonny Hughes Billy Ray Cyrus as Michael Cyrus Lil Nas X as Maikel Cyrus Kirby as Kirby Meta Knight as Meta Knight Kylo Ren as Kyle Ren Reaper Ren as Reaper Ren DJ Gappa as DJ Gappa Tsubaki Nakatsukasa as Tsubaki Misa Amane as Misa Twilight Sparkle as Sparkle Vincent Valentine as Vincent Valentine Yuffie Kisaragi as Yuffie Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Doofenshmirtz Dib Membrane as Dib Gaz Membrane as Gaz Professor Membrane as Prof. Membrane Zim as Zim Joe Cobb as Joe Cobb Seto Kaiba as Kaiba Yugi Moto as Yugi Tea Gardner as Tea Sean Kingston as Sean Kingston Jack Black as Jack Black Kyle Gass as Kyle Satan as Satan Dave Grohl as Dave Grohl Lou Bega as Lou Bega Bob the Builder as Bob the Builder Foghorn Leghorn as Foghorn Leghorn Toejam & Earl as themselves Gene, Jailbreak & Hi-Five as themselves Devo as themselves Marzia as Marzia Prince of Tennis as Prince of Tennis Lego Harry & Lego Ron as themselves Morris Chestnut as Tracy Reynolds Lil' Bow Wow as Calvin Cambridge Squilliam Fancyson as Squilliam Gecko Moriah as Gecko Moriah el Britannia Lightning McQueen as Lightning McQueen Chick Hicks as Chick Hicks Karl Marx as Karl Marx CaptainSparklez as CaptainSparklez Toucan Sam as Toucan Sam Orbit Woman as herself Ed, Edd, n Eddy as themselves Ray Parker Jr. as Ray Parker Jr. Rob Lowe as Rob Lowe Peter Griffin as Peter Lois Griffin as Lois Peridot as Peridot Lars as Lars Pearl as Pearl Steven Universe as Steven Herb Bishop as Herb Bishop King Dedede & His Snail as King Dedede and His Snail Kankuro as Kankuro Tyrian as Tyrian Alan Necker as Alan Necker VARIOUS BACKGROUND ACTORS: Van, Ray Lundgren, Toji Suzuhara, Muscular, Aoyama Yuuga, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Tenya Iida, Ochako Uraraka, Mashirao Ojiro, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima, Koji Koda, Sugarman, Mezo Shoji, Kyoka Jirou, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou, Izuku Midoriya, Yosetsu Awase, Sen Kaibara, Togaru Kamakiri, Shihai Kuroiro, Kinoko Komori, Pony Tsunotori, Kosei Tsuburaba, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Kojiro Bondo, Maka Albarn, Soul Evans, Black Star, Death the Kid, Liz Thompson, Patty Thompson, Bow, Glimmer, Dave, John, multiple Yukiya clones. Music MUSIC BY: Michel Colombier Sam "LastKeyMusic" Lasky Avril Lavigne & Melissa Lavigne Wavelengths Tenacious D Sean Kingston Lou Bega Devo VOCALISTS: Avril Lavigne Melissa Lavigne Thomas Mars Nikki Gregoroff Jason Paige Everett Bradley Marlon Saunders Ray Greene Joshua Tyler J.P. Hartmann Brendan Benson Carla Bruni Jesse James Dupree Kyoka Jirou Katsuki Bakugou Denki Kaminari Fumikage Tokoyami Momo Yaoyorozu Declan O'Rourke Katy Rose Tabitha Fair Jonathan Coulton Alice Temple Lisa Loeb Cass Dillon Jillian Ashcraft Steve Mack MUSICIANS: Mansfield Symphony Orchestra Wavelengths Russ DeSalvo Paige Haley - bass guitar Takeshi Asakawa - lead guitar Cinematography CINEMATOGRAPHERS: Jeremiah Gottwald Raiden Will Vallone Editing Department EDITORS: Dan Peled Clara Robinson Rolo Casting CASTING BY: V2 The Directorate Production Department PRODUCTION DESIGN: Andrea Marion Orpheus Zevon Bartley Aspirus POST PRODUCTION: Rolo Rai 104 Uncredited Post-Production Members Art, Costuming, and Makeup ART DIRECTION: V2 Elias Somner Candice Gatlin Sarzsin Flingar SET DECORATION: Estevan Flores Roland Grenier Brenda Vaingra Charmelle Finlay COSTUME DESIGN: Toto Thompson MAKEUP DEPARTMENT: Paul Hepperlin Carol Cameron Lacey Thomas Hiyori Iki Tatsuya Nakano Eliza Devinson Shinzo Yamashita Onson Sweeney Wendy Cheshire Katie Quillen Lelouch Lamperouge Matthew Perry Ally O'Neal Yui Watanabe Adam Cleofas Valli O'Reilly Glen-Allen Mixon Jillian Atkins Kaori Terashima Raymond Turner Lauren Ryder Miya Hillmick Annie Cazares Ximena Edlund Yuri Komora Amy Hanson Bonnie Worsley Shamaya Valo Zuzanna Steinberg Euliya Vivian Grandberry Gixton Vorbel Nikki Shadwick Ira Robinson Makoto Naruse Gwen Brantley Philippe Moja ART DEPARTMENT: Elias Somner Candice Gatlin Sarzsin Flingar Estevan Flores Roland Grenier Brenda Vaingra Charmelle Finlay Heinrich Markuler Mary Sherrie Hunter Leveque William Helmsley Kevin Hall Bayer Wilibard Comtesse Helmut Richard D'Angelo Vishnon Ashurbavival Giuseppe Kamata Mayart Shelton Nowinski Jenny Ward Ariel Ward Kouji Kusanagi Sayaka Yasuda Corey Wolford Cordova Stansbury Skyla Gordon Kelly Fraven Mob Welronz Vischland Sasidarl Casey Holton Morgan Gigaton Peter Spellos Ken Certoma Tracy Branson Eunice Ysabel Delos Reyes Misty Pendleton Tony Stockert Terri Apostolova Abdallah Meza Allan Morley Sean Pritchard Leah Kensington Jenni Wells Sound Department Heather Rosencreuz April Rosencreuz Ian Milroy Gary Knox Dean Jones Robert Spieldiener Reinhold Spieldiener Alfons Saiko Alan Dalton Jenny DeSoto Dobson O’Gil Marcus Brody Piers Isley Amanda Lowry J. Tuckmann Maria Zundel Yuji Kimura Cemre Ozkurt Ledo Offen Geoffrey Perrin Mack Moreno Shira Camirand Amanda Olcott Sebastian Wollcroft Rachel Wareham Cindy Shaw Annie Valdez Riley Blustein Willie Dustice Chris Root Jez Paisley Joris Valkenborgh Andy Affler James Merish Sasha Ivanov Chuck Wojtkiewicz Kristen Thorne Darius Sadeghian Cherami Silverman Ami Blaire Klayton Vorlick Sonja Levinger Demetrius Griffin Wes Bonacci Liliana Vergamon Franklin Morrey May Karim Joli Lasceaux Vincent Kimmel Joseph Hartgren Remi Novak Visual Department Tadashi Tanaka Bludo Sneider Ivan Koloff Karl Istas Adrian Maddock Genji Keiko Hiro Bulvillage Luther Blackman Pedro Randalman Tim Sorento Aileen Orscheuski Alexander Oliveras Ann Oliveras Cy Oliveras May Saccurato Elsa Olson Christine Walker Goma Goma Shara Nava Adam Watt Alan Minter Marco Silva Alan Silva Sandro Mazzinghi James J. Corbett Sameul J. Colivett Holly W. Corbett Leila Raika Marion Raika Chad Dawson Gwen Albright Hasif Khan Jesus Chelles Kandi Baba Il Kim Irmin Ko Ben MacCarter Leile MacCarter Regina Harich Becky Laracuente Benny Laracuente